My brother's teammate
by LexiI1030
Summary: Shun is in a really bad mood, until he has an accident with one of his brother AkA Abe Takaya 's teammate. Shun/Mizutani slight slash.


Disclaimer: Oofuri definitely doesn't belong to me.

Pairings: Shun/Mizutani? Can be counted as slight shonen-ai, or just normal friendship (that includes a little bit of weird feelings). Implied AbeMiha…for some reason I just have a tendency to include this pairing in.

A/N: I suddenly had an urge to write something about Shun, because he seemed kinda cute…haha. Anyway, this idea just popped out of nowhere, so I decided to write it down. Might seem kind of cliché, though. And I realize that I wrote something about him without knowing much about him at all, except that he's Abe's brother, and he plays baseball( I think), and that his mother dotes on him. So I hope he's not too young or anything, I just assume that he's either in 6th grade or in middle school.

* * *

Today is a bright, sunny Sunday, and days like this usually put me in a good mood. I would usually be out cycling, or playing baseball with my friends, or maybe just playing video games. But right now I'm not in the mood to do anything like that at all. As it is I'm lying on my bed while staring at the ceiling – trying to forget everything.

The past few days haven't been good at all. First my grades dropped horribly, I got lectured by my teacher for some prank that I wasn't even involved in, then my team lost our recent baseball match, and yesterday night I had a quarrel with nii-chan…..which totally added up to my bad mood.

It started with him teasing me about something, and because I wasn't in a good mood at all I sort of when overboard while teasing back, and it resulted in me blurting out about his recent 'relationship'…that is, his relationship with Mihashi nii-san. And boy, did that make him mad. My parents were…well, certainly shocked to know he's dating, much less dating a guy, and he just stormed to his room without waiting to see what they would say. I don't even understand why he would want to keep it a secret anyway, it's not like they opposed to it or something, and by the way they acted today you would think they forgotten about it already. Anyhow, since then he wouldn't talk to me at all.

"Shun-chan!" Ah…there's my mom calling me. I roll off the bed lazily, and pick up my blanket that fell to the floor. Before going down the stairs, I check to see if nii-chan is anywhere down there, but he isn't. Phew…I just don't feel like seeing him now, or anytime soon.

"Yes, mom?" I ask, but I don't need to wait for her answer to know what she wanted, as she hands me some money – definitely grocery shopping. "Help me buy some eggs from the store, okay? Thanks." I sigh and take the money from her, wondering why she always asks me to buy one little item per time. But wait, she usually asks my brother to go.

"What about nii-chan?"

"He went out, said he need to study with his friends."

I can't help but to snicker at that, for I'm pretty sure Mihashi nii-san would be one of the 'friends', and 'studying' is just part of the plan. Oh well, at least I can do something to take my mind of things.

* * *

"Thank you, please come again."

I take the plastic bag and change from the cashier, then shove the money into my pocket. Outside the store there are few people on the pavement and hardly any cars at all. It's always like this at this time of the day. Now that I'm done, should I go straight back home or walk around for awhile? Mom might worry (or get mad) if I'm late but I'm afraid nii-chan is home already…not that it's likely though. Still, to be safe I guess I'll walk around for awhile.

This area right now is pretty calming, but calming means I'm left with my own thoughts. What happened two days ago…what happened before that…what happened yesterday night. Argh!!!!! Why is everything happening to me at once?

I walk down the pavement, looking into shop windows though I'm not really interested in them. I reach the pet shop and walk into it to see if there're any new pets, and the familiar scene greets me. I love the pet shop, with its great variety of pets - hamsters, fish, cats, dogs, parrots, rabbits…there is never a moment of silence in here. There's a really cute Pomeranian which I've never seen before, so I walk over to play with it. The shop keeper comes to ask me if 'she could help me' after a few minutes though, so I immediately walk out. Geez, why do shopkeepers always have to do that?

Now I really don't know where I could go. Home? I still don't really feel like it. Oh well, there's an ice-cream stall across the street, I guess I could just buy an ice-cream there. Mom usually forbids us to buy from there, but I really need something to take my mind off things now. I start crossing the street, when suddenly….

"WATCH OUT!!!" I turn my head and the next thing I know something knocks hard into me, sending me sprawling to the ground. I feel a stinging pain in my skull as my head bangs against the ground. Ohhhhh yeah, today is definitely not my day.

I rub my head a little and try to sit up, my right arm and knee hurting besides my head. Man, now I have to go home and bandage them because they are bleeding…must've scraped against the ground or something. And oh no, the eggs are all broken, lying in a messy yellow heap on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I look up to see an auburn-haired guy, a high-schooler perhaps, looking like he's afraid he killed me or something. Beside him is his bicycle, so I guess that's what knocked into me. His worried look suddenly changes as he stares at me for awhile, and he seems to be thinking about something….then his face clears up.

"Oh, Shun-kun, it's you!" I'm seriously surprised to hear him say my name, because I'm quite sure I don't know him at all. But still, now that I think about it…he does look a little familiar. I stare at him hard, hoping that I will remember him eventually. He stares back at me, with a puzzled look on his face, then his worried expression comes back again. "Oh no, Shun-kun, are you okay? Can you speak? Can you see? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you…." And he keeps rambling on and on and on, making my head ache even more. I rub my head again and decide to say something to shut him up.

"I'm fine, really." He seems relieved after hearing that, until he sees my bleeding arm and knee - and starts rambling again, this time about how he shouldn't listen to music while riding his bike. Oh god, what can I do to make him stop talking? Before I can even say anything, he suddenly just stops rambling and picks me up in his arms - princess style. What in the world!?!? I frantically look to the left and right to see if anyone is seeing this, and lucky me, there's a whole crowd of people staring at us. Why are all the people arriving now?!

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!!!" He looks at me with a serious expression on his face, and says: "You're hurt, so I'll bring you to my house and see to your wounds."

He has got to be kidding me. I'm not going to just follow some stranger - that I haven't even figure out who he is - home! "Wait, just….just put me down first!!!!!" He hesitates for awhile, then finally puts me down. He's still holding on to me though, to support me from falling down, but at least I'm not carried in that embarrassing way anymore. "Are you sure you can stand properly?" Well obviously I can, since I only grazed my knee, not break it. I nod my head, and decide that I should at least know who he is.

"So…who are you? And how do you know my name?"

For a moment I think I see a slightly hurt look on his face, but he quickly switches it to a smile.

"You don't remember me, Shun-kun? Well I don't really blame you though, since you only saw me once. I came to your house that day during Abe-kun's birthday, with the Nishiura baseball team."

Ohhhh….NOW I remember!!! He's nii-chan's teammate! What's his name again? Izumi? Suyama?

"Oh, by the way, my name's Mizutani Fumiki."

Oh, that's right, he's Mizutani-san. I think I'm starting to regain some memory on him, but I'm not quite sure about it. There's one of nii-chan's teammate that I will never forget though- Tajima-san. Now that is one unusual guy.

"So, come on up."

I snap out of my thoughts and realize that he was talking to me, and expecting me to do something. Come on up? Come up where?

"Huh?"

"I'll ride you to my house."

To his house? He seriously wants to see to my wounds at his house? And I'm supposed to ride on his bike…with him? I'm about to refuse, but then thought better of it. If I follow him, that means more time delayed before I go back home. So instead I nod my head, and he grins at me. He helps me onto the back of his bike, then gets on it himself.

But wait a minute, now that we're both on the bike, does that mean I have to…like…hold on to him or something?

"Hold on to me, Shun-kun, or you'll fall off."

No way, there's no way I'm going to hold on to him, because it's downright embarrassing! But in this situation right now, what choice do I have? I raise my hand slowly, not knowing where or how should I hold on to him, when he grabs my hands and wraps my arms around his waist.

"Okay, now we're all set to go."

I cannot believe this at all. I'm following some guy that I barely know to his house, and my arms are wrapped around his waist. I've never been in such close contact with anyone before, except for my parents and nii-chan of course. But somehow, after awhile, this doesn't seem so embarrassing anymore. In fact, it's quite comfortable to be leaning on him, and I feel like the whole world is slowly disappearing…with the breeze rushing through my hair, and feeling his body warmth……I admit, the whole thing seems like it's straight out of some shoujo manga, but I don't mind at all. After the days I've had, feeling comfort for once feels really good.

* * *

"Wait a while, I'll go get the first-aid kit."

I'm now sitting on the couch in the living room of his house, feeling a little strange. Nobody's here now except for him, and I'm sort of relieved because I'm not keen on meeting any of his family members. It's a nice house, medium-sized and feels quite homey.

He comes back after a short while, holding a first aid-kit and a small basin of water. Should I trust him to treat my wounds or should I do it on my own? I guess it's better to let him do it since he seems quite keen on it, and I'm not exactly someone who had experience using the first-aid kit. "It might sting a little, so try to bear with it, okay?" He says, as he dips a cloth into the water. He starts by cleaning the wound on my knee, and it does sting, but just a little. Surprisingly he's really gentle with this, and I can't help but smile when I see him humming to himself while he's cleaning my wound. Mizutani-san is really cu…I mean good looking like that. Yeah, 'good looking', not 'cute'. 'Cause guys don't call another guy cute. Okay.

He moves on to the wound on my arm, and when that's done, he starts applying antiseptic with a cotton wool, and finally bandages my arm and knee. I find it even more surprising that he did all that really swiftly, almost like a professional, but still, what's there to be surprised about? I can't assume that everyone is like me, who hardly even touched a first-aid kit before. "All right, that's done." He says happily, when he's finished with the bandaging.

"Thanks, Mizutani-san."

"You're welcome. And by the way, you don't have to be so formal with my name you know."

"Erm…okay then, Mizutani…-kun?"

He let's out a little groan, though I don't know why. What else should I call him anyway?

"Just call me Fumiki-kun or something. You're younger than me, don't be so uptight and formal."

Uptight and formal? Because I'm younger than him, it's all the more reason to be formal, right? But the idea of calling him Fumiki-kun seems really nice…though I don't know why.

"Alright then, Fumiki-kun."

"Hehe…that's more like it." He let's out a grin that lights up his whole face, making him look really nice. How I wish nii-chan would occasionally look like that, because his face seriously scares me sometimes.

"Eh, Shun-kun…it looks like your face got scratched a little too."

Really? I didn't even notice it at all. I raise my hand to feel it, but Fumiki-kun's hand reaches my cheeks first. He starts caressing it, slowly, gently….the look on his face turning gentle too. His face is just mere inches from mine - and oh god, I feel like my heart beat just completely stops.

"Does it hurt?"

I open my mouth, trying to speak, but no words seem to come out. Instead, I just shake my head, perhaps a little too hard. He smiles and let's down his hand, and I'm finally able to breathe normally.

"Anyway, sorry for crashing into you just now."

"No, it's not your fault….I was just thinking too much and not concentrating."

"Thinking? About what?"

He seems really curious about it, and I start pondering if I should tell him. I don't really know him all that well, but still, I really feel the need to tell someone about my problems. And now, I feel like I really want to talk about it with Fumiki-kun…so I let it all out.

* * *

"…. …And that's how sensei thought that I was involved in it and wouldn't even listen to my explanation. And yesterday night me and nii-chan…we had… a fight….. But it's not really my fault at all! I mean just because I accidentally said his 'secret' in front of my parents it doesn't mean he had to be angry with me, 'cause my parents don't seem to mind his 'secret' at all. But as it is he just won't talk to me since yesterday night!"

I don't know how long it was since I've been talking, but I just know that Fumiki-kun is really patient to be able to listen to my endless rambling that intently. I just can't help it, everything had been bottled up so long that it feels really good to just let it all out.

"Wait….by 'secret', you don't mean about his relationship with Mihashi, do you?"

"Yeah, that's the secret."

"Boy, that Abe really needs to lighten up a little. I can't believe he got mad because of that."

"I can't believe it too, but he really got seriously mad, and I really hate it when we fight or when he gets mad at me, because nii-chan….nii-chan ……nii-chan........"

All of a sudden I feel like there's a lump in my throat, and I can't continue on anymore. To my horror, I feel tears start welling up in my eyes. No,no,no! I can't cry, I absolutely cannot cry…there's nothing to cry about! But no matter how hard I try the tears just start falling down, little by little, until I cannot stop anymore…...

Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me, and I realize that Fumiki-kun is actually hugging me. Normally I would've pulled away immediately, but this feels…different. I feel nice, warm, and comfortable, like all my worries have been thrown away. He runs his fingers through my hair, ruffling it lightly.

"Don't worry, everything will work out alright, okay?" He says, in a soft, comforting voice.

"Yeah….." I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, and bury my head into his chest. For now, I feel like I don't ever want to let go. He gives me a weird feeling, a different feeling…a really, really good feeling. Oh god, what is happening to me?

After awhile he lets go of me and pushes away, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?" I nod my head, feeling really embarrassed now. He smiles softly then says: " Just go back and apologize to him, I'm sure he won't be mad any more."

"Okay…" I feel so good right now I will agree to anything.

But hold on a minute, what time is it now? Oh no, it's been almost 2 hours since I left home, mom will be seriously mad at me.

"Umm…I have to go home now, Fumiki-kun." That's when I realize all the eggs that I bought are broken, and I groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that…the eggs my mom asked me to buy broke…"

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry about that….Hey, I'll just lend you some money first."

Before I can say anything to refuse, he runs off and comes back in a short while. "Here," he says, shoving the money into my hand. "You can just ask Abe-kun to return it to me, if you feel like it."

"Oh…umm, okay…."

* * *

I take a deep breath, preparing to knock on nii-chan's bedroom door. Mom had been really worried when I came home, especially when she saw the bandages, but I just told her its okay and rushed here straight away. So, I'm here now.

(knock knock)

"Yeah, come in."

I open the door slowly, and I find nii-chan sitting at his desk, writing something. He turns around and looks at me, but he doesn't look angry like I thought he would be. When he sees its me he turns back to his desk.

"Yes, Shun?"

"Erm…" I walk right into the room, and close the door softly.

"Nii-chan….I'm sor-sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

For what??? Is he really not mad at me anymore?

"For yesterday…about your secret."

Surprisingly he let's out a laugh (which sounds a lot like a snicker), and turns to look at me.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't be mad about it anyway. Besides, it's good that now mom and dad know."

I let out a sigh of relief. Looks like I didn't need to be so worried after all.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

I look at him, and it takes awhile before I realize he's talking about my bandages.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just sort of had an accident with Fumiki-kun just now…"

"Fumiki-kun? You mean Mizutani?"

"Yeah."

"Since when are you so close with him?"

At the words 'so close', my thoughts flies back to everything that happened just now….on his bike… when he treated my wounds….the hug…his smile….and I can feel myself go red.

Oh no, I'm not feeling what I think I'm feeling, right? There's no way that…that I actually…no way, nii-chan and Mihashi nii-san must be rubbing off on me. There's no way I would actually have a crush on my brother's HIGH SCHOOL friend who is a GUY, which I BARELY even know. There's absolutely, totally, no possible way.

"Hey…Shun, are you okay?"

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well, he accidentally crashed into me with his bike and I sort of got injured, then I followed him to his house and he treated my wounds. Oh, and he lent me some money too, because the eggs mom asked me to buy got broken during the accident." I guess it's better to leave some of the details out.

"I see…well, you could return the money to him tomorrow, because the whole team is coming to study."

My face lightens up when I hear that I can actually see him tomorrow, but I try to hide it. Crush or no crush, I do know one thing-

I really, really can't wait to see him again.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I did it in the present-tense, and in the first person POV too, cause for me those two are normally quite hard to write, but I just felt like it. Hope it's okay....thx for reading!!^^ And plzz R&R!!


End file.
